Roulette
by BirdieInATree
Summary: Belarus plays a game when she's truly upset, but are things really what they seem? one-sided Belarus/Russia oneshot


Ah, this is probably an overdone idea, but I just got it in my head and couldn't help but write it... It was also an experiment with the phsycology of the human mind, how we rationalize certain things, make deals with ourselves.

This isn't historical in any way! It has no relation to any news, political or otherwise.

Warnings: Attempted suicide; one-sided incest, if you look at it that way (considering they're countries and not actually blood-related...).

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Belarus walked toward her room, but a familiar figure caught her eye. "Brother, wait!" She yelled, seeing the larger nation walking down the same hallway in the large house.<p>

He looked back, eyes wide, "A-ah, Belarus…" Russia backed up slowly, a worried look on his face.

She hurried forward, "I just wanted to ask you a question…"

He calmed down a bit, but still looked anxious, "Da, sestra?" An almost hopeful look flickered in his purple eyes.

She took a deep breath, "Why won't you marry me?"

Russia's face fell, "Oh… Well," He winced slightly, trying to find the words. With any other nation it would have been easy, but this was his little sister… "I need to go…"

She latched onto his arm, and he regretted not running in the first place, "Please, big brother!"

Russia gave her a pitying look that made her recoil, "Nyet, Belarus." He tried to push her away.

"Wait!" Her voice was more violent than she'd intended, making her brother jump and continue his escape attempts, "Don't be such a jerk and just let me become one with-!"

"I said no!" He yelled, pushing her off him, his eyes caught sight of a sheathed knife on her belt, and he ended up shoving her harder than he meant to. He backed up, but stopped at the sight of her standing there, shoulders trembling. The smaller nation was definitely holding back tears.

"But…big brother…" She looked more like the little sister he'd had when they were young, crying because she'd slipped on the snow or ripped her dress.

Tears clouded the girl's vision, and she turned and ran back into her room. He stepped forward slightly, reaching out, but didn't, or couldn't, say anything. He resolved to try to call Ukraine to console her, and if his older sister didn't answer him directly he could get Lithuania to talk to the busty girl. The worried look didn't leave his face and his almost considered going in himself.

But he didn't.

And so she was alone in there.

You see, Belarus had only recently truly felt that her attempts with her brother were futile. It was then that she decided to start playing a game every time she felt like this, so horribly rejected, and terribly, terribly alone. She'd manipulated a lot of people, and repelled even more herself.

This game she would play was so ironic she almost laughed getting the .38 revolver out. It was Russian roulette. If she wanted to die and didn't, then it wasn't meant to happen yet.

So, tears still in her eyes, she spun the cylinder and held it to her head. She only kept one bullet in this particular gun. Then she stopped and thought. There was a chance that she…that she was about to…

She stifled a sob, and pulled the trigger before her mind could go any further.

(_...without saying goodbye..._)

The girl was promptly answered with a soft click.

She sighed in relief, and put the gun away, going over to her large bed and smashing her face into a pillow. She didn't really want to die, not like that… It scared her every time she pulled out the gun, but after she'd pulled the trigger she couldn't remember the feeling that had driven her to do it in the first place. It was like being afraid of a nightmare, but then the next day you can't remember why.

She didn't know it, but her brother was scared too.

He, Belarus, and Ukraine had been together since before he'd become so powerful, the two women standing beside him through it all. Even know, Ukraine still thought of him as a little brother. That meant he was still Belarus big brother.

She didn't know this either, but Russia currently had a .38 bullet tucked neatly into his pocket.

* * *

><p>I'm not looking for an overly large amount of critique on this one, because it was really more of an experiment and short idea than anything else, but please send a review if you get the chance!<p> 


End file.
